Destino
by Salem Svartulv
Summary: .:Re-Upload:. Años atrás, Heather Chandler había tenido un sueño. Un sueño de convertirse en una verdadera leyenda dentro de Westerburg High, algo que no sería olvidado nunca. Ahora, Heather McNamara podría asegurarle que había conseguido su objetivo, o podría haberlo hecho, si tan solo su mejor amiga aun estuviera con ella.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del musical o de la pelicpel me pertenecen, y esto se hace sin ningún fin lucrstilu

 ** _Tema/Frase de inspiración:_** _Podemos culpar al destino_

 ** _Advertencias &a aclaraciones:_ **_alusiones a suicidio, post-The me inside of me, algo (bastante) depresivo_

* * *

 **Destino**

Heather Chandler tenía una meta.

Podría decirse incluso que Heather Chandler tenía un sueño. Uno que ella misma se aseguraría de que fuera cumplido a cualquier costo.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de su edad, Heather tenía visión. Una visión que abarcaba más allá de la preparatoria que estaban por comenzar en un par de meses y que, por tanto, reconocía la debilidad principal de su estado actual como reina de la escuela: La popularidad no duraba para siempre. La fama era efímera, algo de lo que debías disfrutar mientras pudieras antes de que te fuera arrebatada y quedaras relegado al olvido. Y eso era algo con lo que ella, ambiciosa como era, no estaba conforme.

No bastaba con ser popular, no bastaba con mantener su estatus como reina de la escuela y asegurarse de que todos lo supieran, de mantener a todos los perdedores a sus pies dejándoles claro lo inferiores que eran. Si en verdad quería llegar a lo más alto, necesitaba convertirse en una verdadera leyenda.

— Heather, ¿por qué no buscas nuestros almuerzos? Te veré en nuestra mesa —. A pesar de ser técnicamente una pregunta, su tono dejaba bastante claro que no esperaba respuesta, sino obediencia—. Y Heather, lleva uno extra, tendremos compañía.

— Está bien Heather.

Sonrió y asintió conforme al escuchar los pasos de Heather Duke alejándose en dirección a la cafetería. Después volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente, mirando con atención a las animadora que practicaban en el campo de fútbol.

Ahí estaba, justo al centro del grupo y luciendo una de sus sonrisas de millón de dólares; Heather McNamara, la líder del escuadrón.

Si eras lo suficientemente observador —, y Heather se jactaba de sus habilidades para ello, entre muchas otras cosas —, podías leer las señales que el mundo te dejaba para cumplir con tu destino. Y aquella pequeña animadora de cabello rubio era simplemente una señal que solo una verdadera idiota habría ignorado.

— Creo que podríamos agregar otra pirueta o dos al final de la rutina, necesitamos un cierre más fuerte si queremos calificar para las estatales.

Algunas de las otras chicas del equipo asintieron, comenzando a dar opciones a su líder animadamente. Sin embargo, conforme la Heather de cabello naranja comenzó a entrar en el campo de visión de los presentes, los excitados murmullos se fueron apagando, cambiando por expresiones de admiración y envidia en la mayoría de los casos.

Con esto finalmente llamando su atención hacia ella, la líder del escuadrón se dio la vuelta, encarando a la reina de la escuela con una expresión de sorpresa formándose de inmediato en su rostro. No era común que Heather Chandler se interesara en las prácticas de las animadoras.

— Heather, hola —. Saludó la rubia cuando la pelirroja se hubo acercado lo suficiente, dedicándole la enorme sonrisa por la que era bien conocida en la escuela.

La de rojo sonrió con satisfacción, apoyando una mano en su cadera y mirando de arriba a abajo a la chica frente a ella, sin importarle la mirada extrañada que había aparecido poco a poco en su rostro ante el escrutinio. Definitivamente, era perfecta para el trabajo.

— ¿Heath...?

— Necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame —. Interrumpió la pregunta que la otra intentaba hacerle, sonriendo complacida al entrecerrar los ojos.

Aun confundida, la animadora asintió al cabo de un momento —. Como era de esperarse por supuesto, nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría la atención de la reina de la escuela, aun siendo tan repentina e inexplicable —. Sin esperar más, Heather Chandler se dio la vuelta e inició su camino de regreso al edificio, escuchando como su objetivo despedía al resto del escuadrón de animadoras antes de seguirla, trotando un poco para alcanzarla.

Sin embargo, aún después de llegar a su lado y acomodar el paso para acoplarse al de la pelirroja, McNamara permaneció en silencio por un rato más, mirando con una tímida curiosidad a su acompañante esperando a que se decidiera hablar. Disfrutando de la atención y la incertidumbre que irradiaba la más baja, Heather Chandler se limitó a avanzar manteniendo la cabeza en alto, sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

— Entonces... —. Finalmente la curiosidad de la porrista la hizo romper el silencio —. ¿De qué quieres hablar Heather?

Aun sin mirarla, una presuntuosa sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la de rojo, quien saboreó al máximo las palabras que se deslizaron de su boca a continuación.

— Bueno, creo que puedes decir que fue culpa del destino.

* * *

La noche ya estaba bastante entrada en ese momento, y como podía esperarse, el brillo de la luna blanca era lo único que iluminaba un poco el lugar, dibujando sombras de distintos tamaños y de aspecto sombrío en todo el camino que había recorrido hasta ese igualmente sombrío lugar.

Aunque no era como si ella le hubiera prestado atención alguna a aquellos detalles. Estaba relativamente familiarizada con todo aquel entorno, y además, su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas.

Llegando hasta el lugar exacto que era su destino, miró a sus pies con una expresión vacía. Llevaba ambas manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su cárdigan amarillo —, el único toque de color en la vestimenta por demás negra que usaba para la ocasión —, y una de ellas jugueteaba impulsivamente con la caja de fósforos que había en uno de sus bolsillos.

Cansada, dio un suspiro y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a la lápida grisácea, notoriamente mucho más reciente que todas las que la rodeaban. Sin dar importancia a la tierra que dejaría manchadas sus rodillas cuando se levantara sacó la caja de su bolsillo, encendiendo una flama y acercándola hacia el cigarrillo que ya tenía sujeto entre los labios.

Si debía ser sincera, Heather McNamara no era una gran fanática de los cigarrillos. Tenían un sabor amargo y desagradable, tan difícil de quitar como lo era su aroma. A pesar de lo sofisticados que pudieran considerarse, debía admitir que los evitaba siempre que le era posible.

Sin embargo, si había una ocasión para no evitarlos, sin duda alguna siempre había sido estando frente a Heather Chandler.

— Hey Heather —. Saludó finalmente la animadora mirando fijamente a la piedra grisácea, después de exhalar lentamente el humo por un costado de su boca—. Yo... Sólo decidí pasar a saludar.

Se sentía extraño, demasiado extraño, hablar con Heather Chandler sin obtener una respuesta —. Aún si la mayoría del tiempo sus respuestas de limitaban a mandarla callar o contradecirla por el simple placer de hacerlo —. Un vacío extraño flotaba en el aire, y se sentía tan sólido y aplastante que una parte de la mente de la rubia se preguntó como el humo de su cigarrillo podía seguir flotando sin notar la pesadez.

Aspiró hondo de nuevo, dejando salir el humo blanquecino poco a poco mientras miraba al suelo. Aun después del largo recorrido que acababa de hacer para llegar ahí, de repente no estaba muy segura de que más decir.

— ¿R-recuerdas cuándo me dijiste que querías convertirte en una leyenda?—. Preguntó al cabo de un rato, sin levantar la vista —. Es decir, por supuesto que debes recordarlo, tu memoria siempre fue mejor que la mía —. Jugó de nuevo con la pequeña caja de fósforos, encogiéndose de hombros por el simple hecho de que casi podía escuchar el reclamo de la de rojo, diciéndole que dejara de balbucear.

La conversación que habían tenido tres años atrás aun se mantenía fresca en la mente de McNamara. Una conversación sobre destinos y casualidades, sobre como el mundo las había colocado ahí; a tres chicas sobresalientes con la capacidad de gobernar sobre todos los demás, haciendo que temblaran de miedo y de envidia solo con escuchar sus nombres. Bueno, un solo nombre, de hecho.

' _Habrá tantas otras chicas que podrán creerse las reinas de la escuela después de nosotras. Pero_ Las Heathers _solo existirán una vez. Se hablará de nosotras mucho después de que hayamos dejado Westerburg High.'_

— Bueno... —. La Heather rubia suspiró, volviendo al presente al sacudir ligeramente la cabeza—... Definitivamente lo lograste al final. No... no te imaginas como está la escuela desde... —. Su voz se quebró ligeramente, obligándola a detener su improvisado discurso por unos segundos —. Sé que todo el mundo siempre ha hablado de ti, todo el tiempo. Pero ahora... Todo es diferente después de tu carta...

Cansada del sabor amargo en su boca terminó por tomar el cigarrillo y aplastarlo contra la tierra debajo suyo descuidadamente, mientras miraba sin ver nada realmente a las palabras grabadas en la piedra grisácea:

 _'Heather Jessica Chandler_

 _1972 - 1989_

 _Amada hija y amiga_

 _Su espíritu nos acompañará para siempre'_

— S-sí lo hubiera sabido Heather —. El labio inferior de la animadora tembló ligeramente, haciendo que tuviera que cerrar de nuevo los ojos para intentar recuperar el control de sí misma —. Una parte de mi se pregunta... Por qué nunca hablaste de ello conmigo, ¿sabes? Pero... Después me doy cuenta de que no estoy siendo justa contigo. Yo tampoco te dije nada, nunca.

Su expresión se ensombreció ante la última declaración, mientras su memoria le traía imágenes de cajas de pañuelos vacías y frascos de medicamentos calmantes que había estado viendo con más frecuencia de la que pudiera considerarse aceptable. Imágenes de una habitación solitaria y de momentos que nunca había mencionado en voz alta, momentos que no podían ser parte de la vida una Heather. O al menos eso se suponía.

— ...Te extraño Heather —. Murmuró al cabo de un rato, sintiendo las lágrimas que había contenido hasta entonces resbalar por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo —. En verdad te extraño.

Sintiendo sus hombros comenzar a agitarse un poco, presionó una de las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos intentando obligarse a dejar de llorar.

— Desde que no estás... Las cosas se han puesto extrañas —. Siguió explicando entre lágrimas —. Ram y Kurt se han portado cada vez más... Bueno, tu los conoces, eras la única que los mantenía a raya. Y... Heather... Ella se comporta mucho peor cada vez, como si en realidad quisiera reemplazarte... Como si en verdad alguien pudiera tomar tu lugar —. Intentó sonreír, aunque solo logró poner una extraña mueca de dolor en su rostro —. En... en verdad desearía que aún estuvieras aquí...

Decidiendo finalmente levantarse, volvió a intentar deshacerse de las lágrimas en su rostro, aquella vez pasando las mangas de su suéter por sus ojos sin importarle las manchas de maquillaje que sabía que terminarían en él.

— A-aunque sé que no sería justo pedirte eso —. Murmuró, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza —. Después de todo, cumpliste con tu destino al final.

 _'Creo que puedes decir que fue culpa del destino.'_

Sus puños se apretaron al recordar la voz orgullosa y, quizás, ligeramente condescendiente con que Heather Chandler había pronunciado aquellas palabras tiempo atrás. Miró hacia el cielo por un momento antes de suspirar cansadamente, y dirigió una última mirada hacia la lápida debajo suyo antes de darse la vuelta.

— Supongo que... Lo único que puedo decir en realidad es que nos veremos algún día, ¿cierto Heather? —. De nuevo trató de poner una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto irónica en su rostro. Devolvió ambas manos a sus bolsillos, encontrando con facilidad la caja de fósforos con la que había estado jugando un rato antes, y sin dar una sola mirada a su espalda, comenzó a desandar el camino por el que había llegado, haciendo lo posible por ignorar la oscura voz que sabía venir desde el fondo de su cabeza.

' _Quizás ese día llegue más pronto de lo que piensas.'_


End file.
